Infiltrada
by sofia de Lautner
Summary: Alice tiene una idea para acercar a Bella y Edward. Bella se infiltra entre los hombres, convirtiéndose en el mejor jugador del equipo escolar. ¿Pero que pasaría si unos entrometidos Emmett y Jasper la descubren? TH. BxE, JxA RxE
1. Decisiones y disfraces

Edward, el rey de la escuela. Bella, otra chica más, enamorada perdidamente de él. Pero Alice tiene la genial idea de cómo hacer que el rey note a la pobre plebeya. Bella se infiltra entre los hombres, acercándose a Edward. ¿Pero qué pasaría si unos entrometidos Emmett y Jasper la descubren?

Bella x Edward. TH. Long fic.

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personajes de esta historia me pertenece ni me pertenecerá, son obra de las geniales ideas de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es total y completamente mía, espero que les guste :)

**Infiltrada**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo uno: Decisiones y disfraces.**

Bella P.O.V.:

Me asomé nuevamente por entre mis libros para obtener otro vistazo del chico de mis sueños. Él, muy contrario a lo que el profesor había ordenado; se reía con su compañero de banco y lo golpeaba en el hombro.

Sacudió su cabello, y largó otra carcajada frente a algo que el otro había dicho. Sus dientes blancos y perfectos brillaron a la luz del sol de la ventana, dejándome cegada.

-…dio 37,25.-oí a Alice decir, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunté, volviendo a la realidad.

-La respuesta al problema.-dijo ella, señalando el pizarrón.

-¿Qué problema?-metí la pata yo, sin darme cuenta.

-¡Bella! ¿Acaso estabas… mirándolo de nuevo?-dijo ella, apuntándolo con un gesto de su barbilla.

-Claro que n… Está bien, tan solo un poquito.-acepté yo, ante su cara de amenaza.

-¡Que tonta eres! ¿Porqué no lo enfrentas de una vez?-se quejó Alice, cansada de discutir este tema.

-Ya te dije que no. Jamás podría hacerlo.-rectifiqué, comenzando a copiar el largísimo problema que estaba escrito en el pizarrón.

Esta soy yo, Isabella Swan; otra tonta más que se enamoró de Edward Cullen, el rey de la escuela.

Era el líder del equipo de fútbol escolar, además del más apuesto (y mujeriego) que se había visto jamás. Aunque me había jurado a mi misma no caer en sus encantos; al final, el amor puede más y había pasado al bando de sus seguidoras, que hacían cola para pasar por su cama.

Pero por lo menos tenía dignidad, y no lo reconocía en público. Sólo Alice y Rosalie lo sabían, y nadie más; no señor.

Yo no sería una de ellas.

El timbre sonó y el profesor se apresuró a borrar el pizarrón, dejándome con la mitad de cosas sin copiar.

_Al diablo con él._

Edward se levantó, y entre risas y empujones, salió junto con un par de chicos más hacia el pasillo. Dentro de unas horas tendría lugar el partido inicial de la temporada, contra los chicos de un instituto de Seattle. Por ende, toda la escuela vestía con los colores del equipo, rojo y negro, y llevaban su espíritu a donde sea que vallan. Carteles y pancartas de aliento decoraban salones y pasillos; y cada tanto se oía a un grupo de alumnos cantar a los gritos.

Alice también formaba parte del espíritu escolar, vistiendo un pantalón negro y una remera al cuerpo color rojo con detalles en negro. Su cabello, suelto y revuelto como siempre, tenía una vincha rojiza despejando su rostro.

Salió caminando junto conmigo hasta los casilleros, con sus andares de bailarina. Mientras abría el mío, apareció Rosalie, también vestida en rojo y negro.

Ella llevaba el uniforme de las porristas, y el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta tirante. Sus mejillas llevaban dos líneas cada una, una roja y una negra.

-Hola.-dijo, o más bien gritó; ya que justo estaban pasando un grupo de alumnos muy emocionados cantando una canción a todo pulmón.

-Hola Rosalie.-saludé, cerrando mi casillero.

-¡Bella!-exclamó, mirando mi ropa horrorizada.- ¿Qué clase de espíritu escolar tienes tú?-dijo, señalándome.

-Ninguno.-dije.

-Es Bella. ¿Qué esperabas?-le dijo Alice, riendo. Juntas caminamos hasta la clase de Literatura.

Me ubiqué en mi asiento junto con Alice, y Rosalie se sentaba delante con Nessie, una niña algo extraña pero muy amable.

Nessie tampoco estaba vestida de los colores del instituto, y aunque Rosalie la miró reprobatoriamente, no le dijo nada.

Mientras pensaba en la tarea de Trigonometría y en cómo la haría, el hombre de mis sueños entró al salón.

Todos los alumnos aplaudieron y comenzaron a cantar al verlo junto con dos de los jugadores más importantes, Jasper Hale y Emmett Mccrtney.

Me tapé los oídos ya que Alice me había aturdido al gritar de esa manera desaforada, y al parecer él se fijo en mi gesto.

Me dirigió una mirada de superioridad, cómo retándome a enfrentarlo; pero lo único que hice fue abrir mi cuaderno y comenzar a leer lo primero que encontré.

La mañana pasó algo agitada, con tanto griterío y escándalo durante clases y en los pasillos, era casi imposible entablar una conversación normal con alguien que estaba a tan sólo cinco centímetros tuyos.

Pero al fin, a las 11.5O sonó la campana anunciando que todos debíamos dirigirnos al campo de juego detrás del instituto.

Alice me arrastró hasta las tribunas, ya que quería conseguir un buen lugar. Rosalie estaba con las porristas.

-¿sabes que sólo te acompaño para verlo a él, verdad?-le dije a Alice.

Ella pareció meditarlo unos segundos.

-¡Bella! ¡Tengo una genial, estupenda, súper idea!-gritó. Varios alumnos giraron a verla, asustados.

Antes que pudiera decir algo, el lugar estalló en gritos cuando entró el equipo de nuestro instituto.

Y allí iba él, con la pelota bajo el brazo y sonriéndole al público; saludando con la mano.

Detrás ingresó el resto del grupo, tan fuertes y musculosos como él, pero sólo Edward captaba mi atención.

Quince minutos más tarde, el partido dio inicio. El "estadio" se calmó un poco donde yo estaba, pero la tribuna de enfrente seguía cantando con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Cuál es tu gran idea, Oh santo duende?-pregunté sarcásticamente.

-¿Santo duende?-preguntó confundida.

-Sólo ignórame. ¿Cuál es tu idea?-repetí.

-Bien, tal vez sea algo desquiciada… pero como tu amor por Edward es tan sincero, tal vez te agrade.-dijo, bajando la voz.

No me gustó la forma en que sus ojos me miraban, casi despidiendo un brillo frenético de ellos. La gran sonrisa que tenía iluminaba todo su rostro.

-¿Tú quieres acercarte a Edward, verdad?

-Sí.

-Bueno, yo pensé… que tal vez, como Charlie está de viaje podríamos fingir que tú también te vas con él. Pides permiso en la dirección y listo.

-¿Cómo ayudaría esto a que me acerque a Edward?-pregunté, confusa.

-A eso voy. Bueno, todos creerán que te fuiste. Pero entonces, aparecerá tu "hermano" y vendrá a la escuela, y él podrá acercarse a Edward.

-¿Qué hermano?

-¡Por dios mujer, déjame terminar!-se exasperó Alice.-Pero en realidad no será tu hermano, serás tú… disfrazada de hombre.

Sólo podía escuchar risas en mi cabeza, y una pequeña voz en mi interior que gritaba: ¡Claro que no!

-¡Estás demente, Alice! No hay forma de que yo haga algo así. Ni lo sueñes.-me negué, y Alice se entristeció un poco.

…

-Ésta le queda perfecto.-exclamó Alice al acomodar una peluca negra sobre mi cabeza.

-Sí, combina con sus ojos.-comentó Rosalie.

-¿Estás loca?-reaccionó Alice.-Bella no puede andar con sus ojos normales, la descubrirían enseguida. Pero piensa como se vería con unos hermosos lentes de contacto verdes…

Rosalie lo meditó.

-Sí, perfecta. O mejor dicho, perfecto. –contestó.

-Ahora, le pediré a mi hermano algo de ropa para que uses.-dijo Alice, sonriéndome.

-¿Qué? ¿Tendré que usar esa horrenda ropa que Alec viste?-dije yo.

-¡A quien más le pedirías sino! –dijo Rosalie, y yo me resigné; como venía haciendo desde hoy a la mañana.

Luego de comprar la peluca y los lentes, Alice y Rosalie me llevaron a la casa de la enana. Alec Brandon, el hermano de Alice, obviamente se rió de mí, pero accedió a ayudarnos prestándome su ropa y también presentándome ante Edward como "Fred".

Sí, ese era mi nuevo nombre. ¿Patético, verdad? Igual que todo este circo.

Pero, debía seguirles la corriente o me torturarían por años y años. Así que aquí me hallaba, parada frente al espejo de Alice con la ropa de Alec puesta.

-La camisa queda perfecta combinada con esa sudadera. Y los pantalones… ¡Que decir! Son ideales. Si fueras un chico de verdad, saldría contigo, Bella.-se rió Rosalie.

Alec me facilitó unas bolsas para llevar la ropa que usaría ese semestre, y ya en mi casa, nos encontrábamos falsificando la nota de Charlie para poder hacer que "Fred" entre al instituto.

-Diremos esto: Fred vivía en Europa, porque tenía una beca. Ahora él y Bella harán un intercambio, por eso él está aquí.-Dijo Alice.

-Me gusta. Simple, fácil de recordar.-dije, copiando la firma de Charlie, que era más fácil que la tabla del dos.

Al día siguiente, Rosalie y Alice me despertaron una hora antes para prepararme, me pusieron la peluca y la peinaron, me colocaron los lentes de contacto (lo que tomó su buena media hora de trabajo) y me vistieron a su gusto.

-¿Cómo es tu nombre?-dijo Rosalie en la camioneta.

-Frederic Swan.-contesté.

-¿De donde vienes?

-De Londres, Inglaterra.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-19.

-¿Eres el hermano de…?

-Alice, esa es innecesaria. ¡Es obvio que recuerdo que tengo que ser el hermano de Bella Swan!

-Por si las moscas.-contestó ella.

Llegamos al instituto y tomé tres grandes bocanadas de aire antes de bajar y una vez más calmada, bajé de la camioneta, mirando fijamente mis zapatillas.

-Bella, mira, ¡Todo el mundo te observa!-murmuró Rosalie a mi lado.

Levanté la vista, segura que mentía, pero no era así. ¡Qué no pueden disimular, por amor de Dios!

Lo más rápido que pude, me metí dentro del instituto y casi corrí a la oficina del director; y luego de media hora, Frederic Swan estaba al fin inscripto en la escuela.

Salí más tranquila, ya que ahora todos estaban en clases, y comencé a caminar hacia el aula de Biología.

-¡Eres un exagerado, Tyler!

-¡Tú porque no te doblaste el tobillo!

Oí las voces aproximarse desde el pasillo próximo. Rápidamente, me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar rápidamente, pero en seguida me descubrieron.

-¡Eh, tú!-gritó alguien. Me giré lentamente, para encontrarme, ni más ni menos… que al equipo de Fútbol.

Y con ellos, Edward.

-¡Ven acá!-gritó Emmett, sonriendo. Obedecí rápidamente, nerviosa, rogando por que no sospechen nada.

-¿Así que eres el nuevo, verdad?-dijo uno de ellos, no recuerdo cuál era su nombre.

-Sí.-contesté. Y descubrí que todo rastro de miedo o timidez se esfumaba, era como si Fred tomara el control ahora.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo Edward.

-Soy Fred.-contesté sonriente.

-Bueno Fred, Bienvenido a Forks High School.-dijo Emmett pasando su brazo derecho sobre mis hombros y mostrándome el pasillo con su otra mano.- Nosotros somos el equipo de fútbol del instituto, campeones en 2009.-dijo, sonriente.

-Y futuros campeones 2012-agregó Jasper.

-Deberías probar para el equipo. Tal vez puedas entrar.-dijo Edward, sonriendo. Y me temblaron las rodillas.

-Eh… Gracias chicos… -dije con voz ronca.-Tal vez lo haga. Pero creo que debería volver a clase, no sería bueno si me retraso el primer día.-agregué, quitando el brazo de Emmett.

-Vamos Fred, olvida las clases. ¿Qué tal si vamos afuera a tomar un par de cervezas? –propuso Emmett, tendiéndome su mano. Sonreí de costado.

-De acuerdo.-contesté, la tomé y la estreché, chocando mi hombro con el suyo. Gracias a Dios nunca tuve mucho pecho, y eso era un beneficio al vestirme de hombre.

Vaya, que raro sonó decir eso.

…

Hey! Ya volví :-D

¿Cómo están? Yo ando acá con miles de ideas nuevas, una de ellas es este fic. ¿Qué les parece? Sí, es un poco cliché, pero bueno… Espero que les guste.

Si tienen alguna idea para la historia, déjenmela en reviews! (:  
>Nos leemos luego, besos!<p> 


	2. Fútbol

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personajes de esta historia me pertenece ni me pertenecerá, son obra de las geniales ideas de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es total y completamente mía, espero que les guste :)

**(*) Closer to the Edge – 30 seconds to Mars. (recomiendo escucharla mientras leen el capítulo, es una canción hermosa)**

**Infiltrada**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo dos: Fútbol**

Los chicos me guiaron hasta el estacionamiento, donde Emmett sacó una gran conservadora de la parte trasera del Jeep. Vale, ya era demasiado. A penas si eran las ocho de la mañana y estos chicos ya estaban bebiendo. No pude evitar que mi lado femenino salga a flote al poner mala cara cuando Jasper me tendió una lata. Pero, me sobrepuse y la agarré firmemente, la destapé y le mandé un trago largo.

-Y bien Fred, ¿De donde vienes?-inquirió Emmett, sentado sobre el Jeep.

-De Londres. Tenía una beca allí, pero mi padre me obligó a volver a Forks y aproveché para enviar a mi hermana. Hicimos una especie de intercambio temporal, será sólo un semestre.-contesté yo, tirando la mochila al suelo y bebiendo más cerveza.

-¡Hey! ¿Con que una hermana, no? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Tienes alguna foto?-preguntó Tyler, sonriendo. Los demás prestaron atención.

-Oigan, compórtense, ¿Quieren? Es mi hermana.-dije yo entre risas. Saqué mi celular y busqué hasta encontrar una foto en la que estaba yo con Alice y Rosalie. Se la alcancé.

-Es la del medio, la castaña. Se llama Bella Swan, ¿La conocen, cierto?-pregunté, nerviosa. Ellos se pasaron el celular hasta que llegó a manos de Emmett.

-Mmm… a ella no, y a la pequeña de aquí tampoco. Pero esta…-dijo, señalando a Rosalie.-Ella es porrista, y está más fuerte que el sol.-dijo riéndose. Le tendió el celular a Jasper.

-Sí, las había visto antes en la escuela. La de pelo negro es muy simpática, la vi el otro día en el partido junto a tu hermana. –comentó él, y le dio el celular a Edward. Ahí realmente me puse nerviosa. El único que había reparado en mí había sido Jasper, y eso era un poco deprimente, tenía que admitir. Edward frunció el ceño al ver la foto.

-La pequeña es algo simpática, sí… pero también muy irritante. La rubia es una porrista algo antisocial, no me agrada… Y tu hermana, Fred, la ví el otro día en clases. Era la única que no alentaba al equipo, es más: Parecía que no le gustábamos. Pero es linda, si. Igual que las otras dos.-dijo él, y me devolvió el teléfono.-y es extremadamente parecida a ti.

El corazón me latía a mil por hora después de las palabras de Edward. Tenía que salvar mi reputación de alguna forma.

-Eh… Sí, bueno, ella me comentó cuando nos vimos sobre el equipo de fútbol de su instituto. Dijo que tú-señalé a Edward.- realmente le gustabas pero que no parecías notarla. –Edward pareció sorprendido, al igual que yo misma, pero "Fred" siguió adelante, como si yo no pudiera detenerlo.-Dijo que merecían ganar la copa del año pasado, pero que no iba porque su amiga Alice se ponía muy gritona…-reí ante eso. Edward, Emmett y Jasper eran los únicos que me prestaban atención. –De todas formas, tiene novio.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Edward, interesado. Yo todavía no podía creer que le había dicho a Edward que estaba enamorada de él. Pero en estos momentos, mi cabeza no parecía procesar lo que decía.

Creo que cuando "Fred" regrese a Londres, yo necesitaré un psicólogo.

-¡Claro! Y he de admitir que él es su pareja perfecta.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Jasper.

-Él es… Alec Brandon.-contesté, pensando en el hermano de Alice, quien era un año mayor.

-¿El flacucho que va a cuarto?-inquirió Edward ofendido.-No entiendo cómo está con él si yo le gusto.

-Vamos Edward, quien sabe cuánto durarán.-contesté, y cambié de tema antes que dijera algo vergonzoso de nuevo.-¿Cuándo es el primer partido de la temporada?

-Fue ayer, y vencimos dos a cero a un instituto de Seattle. El próximo partido es en cuatro días, contra St. Johnsbury. –informó Emmett, orgulloso. -¿Te gustaría probar para el equipo?

Dudé unos segundos. Nunca había sido buena en los deportes, pero debía admitir que tampoco había probado entrar a ninguno, y mucho menos fútbol.

-Claro, ¿Cuándo sugieres?-pregunté. Claramente Fred estaba dominando mi parte femenina, ya que yo nunca había bebido más de dos cervezas y ya iba por la tercera.

-Hoy, después de clases.-dijo Edward. Justo entonces sonó el timbre de cambio de hora.

-Bueno chicos, debo irme. Mi hermana me pidió que le alcance un par de cosas a Alice y Rosalie… Los veré hoy después de clases, en el estadio.-me despedí, y todos me saludaron con la mano. Casi corrí hasta mi casillero, donde me esperaban mis mejores amigas.

-¿Dónde habías estado, Be… Fred?-preguntó Rosalie al verme.

-No van a creer esto.-dije, y les conté todo lo sucedido.

-¿¡Se lo dijiste a Edward?-me gritó Alice.-¿Cuál es tu problema?

-¡No lo sé! Supongo que no lo pensé en ese momento. Pero eso no importa, hoy me probaré para el equipo.-contesté.

-Bella, ni siquiera eres capaz de caminar por una superficie plana… -me dijo Rosalie justo cuando sonaba el timbre.

-Lo sé, pero igual lo intentaré. Tal vez Fred sea buen jugador después de todo.-murmuré. –Vamos a clases.

Entramos al salón de Biología, y antes que pueda siquiera dar dos pasos en dirección a mi asiento, una mano llamó mi atención.

-¡Eh, Fred, por aquí!-decía Edward, invitándome a sentarme a su lado. Rosalie y Alice sonrieron. Caminé hasta él bajo la mirada de todo el mundo, y me senté con las piernas abiertas, típico de cualquier hombre. Él me sonrió.

-Siempre odié Biología.-me confesó.

-La verdad que a mí me da igual. Nunca me importó demasiado.-me reí. Él me sacaba una cabeza, por lo que bajó la mirada para verme.

-¿Sabes? Si te pusieras unas gafas redondas serías igual a Harry Potter.-se rió. Me miré en el reflejo de la ventana y me lancé a reír a carcajadas, era verdad.

-Me lo han dicho antes…-mentí. Alice y Rosalie me observaban desde la otra punta, curiosas.

El día pasó rápido. Apenas si ví a mis mejores amigas, ya que me lo pasé todo el día con Edward, Jasper y Emmett, y a veces con otros miembros del equipo. Fred se llevaba muy bien con casi todo el que lo saludaba. Caminé hasta la camioneta cuando la última hora finalizó, y Alice me tendió unos pantalones de gimnasia que me puse dentro de la camioneta. Cuando estuve lista, bajé de un salto y me despedí de ellas.

-Suerte. –susurró cuando me alejaba sonriente hacia el estadio. Todo el quipo estaba allí, jugando un mini partido. Edward cruzaba el mediocampo con la pelota cuando me vio y me hizo señas de que entrara.

Me quité la chaqueta y corrí hacia ellos, alcanzándolos rápidamente. Edward pateó la pelota en mi dirección cuando cruzamos la mitad de la cancha, y yo la toqué con el pie derecho mientras corría a su lado. Jasper, que al parecer era del otro equipo, se posicionó delante de mí para evitar que pase.

Ladeé la pelota hacia la derecha sutilmente, y cuando Jasper salió en esa dirección, la corrí con una patada hacia la izquierda y me lancé hacia el arco. Tyler intentó robármela pero lo esquivé pasando la pelota entre sus pies, y cuando me encontraba frente al arquero, me decidí y pateé.

-¡GOOOOOOL!-exclamaron todos, corriendo a buscarme. Edward me abrazó fieramente, y pude sentir por primera vez orgullo por mí misma. Eso, y el incontrolable latido de mi corazón al estar en los brazos del ser mas perfecto que había conocido. Cuando me soltó, me miró a los ojos y gritó:

-¡Estás en el equipo, Fred!

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz. Había logrado anotar un gol y entrar en el equipo, y había conseguido un abrazo de mi amor platónico. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

Pasé la tarde jugando con los chicos, y ya cansada, sudorosa y hambrienta, me volví al estacionamiento, despidiéndome de todos ellos. Me subí en la camioneta y puse mi CD favorito al máximo.

Así, al ritmo de 30 Seconds to Mars, aceleré mi camioneta y comencé a cantar a los gritos la canción que tanto amaba.*

"_It was a thousand to one and a million to two_

_Time to go down in flames and I'm taking you_

_Closer to the edge_

_No I'm not saying I'm sorry_

_One day, maybe we'll meet again_

_No I'm not saying I'm sorry_

_One day, maybe we'll meet again_

_No, no, no, no"_

Al llegar, apagué la música y entré en la casa, sonriendo a más no poder. Arrojé las llaves y la mochila sobre la mesa, ante la mirada de Rosalie y Alice.

-¡ENTRÉ AL EQUIPO!-grité, y me lancé a abrazarlas. Pero se apartaron enseguida, frunciendo la nariz.

-¡Bella! Que vistas como un chico no quiere decir que huelas como tal…-se quejó Alice.

-¡Ve a bañarte para que luego puedas contarnos todo!-ordenó Rosalie sonriendo.

Me duché sin dejar de sonreír ni de cantar. Costó su buena media hora sacarme todo el barro de encima, pero al fin, me cambié y bajé con las chicas, quienes ya estaban sirviendo la comida. Ambas me miraban sonrientes y suspicaces.

-¿Qué?-pregunté.

-La última vez que cantaste mientras te duchabas fue cuando René te informó que se casaría. –dijo Alice.

Luego de la cena, ambas volvieron a sus casas y yo me quedé, al fin, en paz.

Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, sentía una felicidad interior extremadamente hermosa.

…..

Hello people! How are you?

El segundo capitulo, al fin :D Me costó escribirlo, y si quieren la verdad, en un principio Fred no iba a entrar pero después pensé que sería bueno darle una alegría a Bella… ¿Qué creen ustedes?

Les dejare un regalito de navidad: los adelantos.

**ADELANTOS DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**-¿Qué sucede Bells?**

**-Cada jugador del equipo puede llevar a dos acompañantes.**

**-Ya lo sabíamos.-contestaron al unísono.**

**-Emmett quiere llevarte a ti-dije señalando a Rosalie.-,y Jasper a ti.**

…

**-¡Fred!-llamó Edward enseguida.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-El equipo te tiene una sorpresa. –anunció Emmett, rebuscando en su mochila. **

Las veré en el próximo capítulooo!

Las quiero, gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos y etc.


	3. El número diez

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personajes de esta historia me pertenece ni me pertenecerá, son obra de las geniales ideas de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es total y completamente mía, espero que les guste :)

**Infiltrada**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo tres: **

Bella P.O.V.:

Al día siguiente, me levanté temprano, incluso antes que Rosalie y Alice llegaran a vestirme. Me dediqué a cepillar la peluca, ya que estaba algo sucia, y preparé la ropa. Hoy tendría lugar mi primer día de entrenamiento, así que mientras peinaba mi falso cabello me dediqué a mirar un par de partidos repetidos que Charlie tenía grabados. No parecía ser muy difícil, pero debía aprenderme las reglas si no quería parecer una idiota.

-Entonces, cuando el jugador tira la pelota afuera, el del equipo contrario la saca con las manos…-repetía, cuando Alice y Rosalie irrumpieron en mi casa. Tal vez darles una copia de mi llave fue mala idea.

-¡Buenos días, pequeña Bells!-gritó Alice, como siempre, hiperactiva.

-Comencemos, falta media hora para ir al instituto y tú ni te has cambiado. –me recriminó Rosalie, apagó el televisor y me subió escaleras arriba para comenzar a vestirme nuevamente.

Cuando llegué al instituto, Edward y los demás se apresuraron en saludarme. Rosalie y Alice apenas si pudieron despedirse mientras yo me alejaba con los chicos, y me sentí algo apenada pero ellas enseguida sonrieron y me dijeron que continuase.

Las clases pasaron lentas y aburridas, excepto por biología, que me había saltado para estar con los chicos. Me anunciaron que durante la clase de Lengua y literatura tendría lugar un entrenamiento del equipo, y todos los días a la misma hora debía presentarme en el estadio. El lunes se jugaría el partido contra St. Johnsbury en su cancha, por lo que la escuela dispondría para nosotros un autobús. Cada uno podía llevar dos acompañantes, y rápidamente supe quienes serían. Pero cuando la noticia se divulgó en la escuela, la mayoría de las chicas se acercaba a nuestra mesa para coquetear con Edward y los demás, para probar suerte y ver si alguno las llevaba.

Cuando Jessica y Lauren se alejaron de nuestra mesa, ví como Emmett sacaba una pequeña libreta y una lapicera. Todos se inclinaron hacia él, inclusive yo para ver qué estaban tramando.

-Bien, yo ya me decidí a quién llevar. Hay una porrista que me fascina, la amiga de tu hermana, Fred.-me dijo Emmett. Ví que en la libreta estaban los nombres de todos los jugadores, seguidos de dos puntos. Algunos de esos nombres ya estaban ocupados, por ejemplo Ben, que llevaría a Mike y Ángela. Mi propio nombre estaba vacío.

-¿Rosalie?-pregunté.

-Exacto. Yo la llevaré. –dijo, y la anotó junto a su nombre. Fruncí el ceño, ahora no sabía a quien llevar. Edward habló.

-Yo llevaré a Tanya y a la próxima chica que venga a la mesa. Es que todavía no me decido.-dijo. Emmett la anotó y yo me enfurecí conmigo misma, aunque no sabía porqué. Antes de anunciar que llevaría a Alice, Tyler anunció que llevaría a Lauren y Jessica y todos lo abucheamos. Eran insoportables.

-Pido a Alice. Y haré lo mismo que tú Edward, la próxima que venga viene conmigo.-dijo Jasper.

Casi todos anunciaron el nombre de los que llevarían, en su mayoría eran chicas. Muy pocos llevaban algunos amigos, y al final sólo quedaba yo.

-¿Y tú, Fred?-inquirió Emmett.

-A los dos primeros que encuentre en el estacionamiento ahora.-dije y salí sonriendo. En el camino, le hice señas a Rosalie y Alice para que vengan.

Me siguieron disimuladamente.

-¿Qué sucede Bells?-inquirió la duende cuando me vio. Yo seguí caminando hacia el estacionamiento.

-Cada jugador del equipo puede llevar a dos acompañantes.

-Ya lo sabíamos.-contestaron al unísono.

-Emmett quiere llevarte a ti-dije señalando a Rosalie.-,y Jasper a ti.

Ambas se quedaron varadas en la mitad del pasillo mientras yo seguía avanzando. Al llegar al estacionamiento, donde había bastante gente, los dos que se me cruzaron primero fueron los que menos imaginé.

-Hola, Fred.-saludó Kate, abrazado a una muchacha a la cual reconocí como su hermana, Nessie.

Los miré unos segundos y luego los llamé, pensando que sería bueno llevarlas.

-¡Eh, Kate, espera!-grité, y corrí hacia ellas. Se dieron vuelta sonrientes y me esperaron hasta que llegué.

-¿Les gustaría venir conmigo al partido contra St. Johnsbury?-pregunté, mirándolas a los ojos. Se miraron durante un segundo, y luego asintieron sonrientes.

-Claro Fred.

-Bueno, el autobús sale el Lunes a las siete en punto de la mañana. ¡No lleguen tarde!-les dije, y me alejé. Ellas me sonrieron y luego se pusieron a hablar en voz muy baja.

La semana pasó volando, con las clases, los entrenamientos y demás, y el Lunes al fin llegó. A las seis y media estábamos todos en la puerta de la escuela, esperando a los invitados. El entrenador nos ordenó que subiéramos y así lo hicimos, hasta que llegaron las chicas que nos acompañarían. Kate era una porrista, y casi todo su equipo estaba allí, incluyendo a Rosalie, quien me miró sonriente cuando Emmett la recibió con un abrazo. Ella y Nessie llegaron juntas, y yo las llamé para que se sentaran conmigo ya que eso hacían todos. Ambas me miraron sonrientes pero no hablamos ya que me la pasé conversando con Mike, Ben y Ángela. De vez en cuando, Kate me miraba ceñuda.

Varios estudiantes querían ver el partido, y al no haber sido invitados, se tomaron la libertad de ir por sus propios medios. El estadio de St. Johnsbury era impecable, casi igual al nuestro. Nos dirigieron rápidamente a los vestidores, donde nos cambiaríamos.

-¡Fred!-llamó Edward enseguida.

-¿Qué?

-El equipo te tiene una sorpresa. –anunció Emmett, rebuscando en su mochila.

Sacó una camiseta roja y negra, la que usaba nuestro equipo, pero al darla vuelta vi un gran número diez* en ella y abajo mi nombre, "F. Swan.".

-¿El número diez? ¡Pero si me dijeron que tendría el 22!-grité emocionada. Tomé la remera mientras todos se reían.

Afuera se estaba agradable. Había sol y una tenue brisa, un clima perfecto para un partido de Fútbol. El entrenador Clapp nos deseó suerte a todos y juntos caminamos hacia la entrada a la cancha. Se sentía la tensión en el lugar, pero una vez que salimos y el público explotó en aplausos, todo quedó atrás.

Ahora o nunca, Bella.

….

(*) El número diez de un equipo es el más importante porque conecta la defensa con la delantera, y arma las jugadas.

Okey, ya volvi! Si tienen un momento, lean esto Plis

**Lectores! Por favor les ruego, si tienen un tiempito para ayudarme… ¿Podrían votar por mi en el poll que hay en el perfil de _/ u / 3466787 / _? ¡Es un concurso de fin de año! Las votaciones abren el 24, Y si gano publicaré no se, cinco capitulos seguidos o lo que quieran. Plis! (unan las letras y números a fanfiction . net y entren a votar :D) Mi one-shot se llama ¡Se besaron! Y me ayudarian mucho con su voto… nunca gane un concurso… porfis…**

Bueno, las veré en el siguiente capi. Las quiero y gracias por sus reviews!


	4. Aclamado por todos

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personajes de esta historia me pertenece ni me pertenecerá, son obra de las geniales ideas de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es total y completamente mía, espero que les guste :)

**Infiltrada**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo cuatro: Aclamado por todos**

Sonreí, radiante, y caminé detrás de Edward por el campo hacia el centro del estadio. Saludé al público, y divisé a Alice sentada en las gradas saludándome y aplaudiéndome, con un gran cartel que rezaba: "Fred te amamos" Le sonreí aún más y me ubiqué al lado de Edward, frente a la hilera del equipo de St. Johnsbury. El capitán, un chico gigantesco y corpulento, tenía la apariencia de un troll deforme, quien sonreía malignamente hacia Edward. Pero éste, sin dejarse atemorizar, le dio la mano fuertemente ante la mirada del referí. Los colores de Johnsbury eran claramente dominantes. El blanco y azul superaba a la hinchada de nuestro equipo, vestida de rojo y negro. Las porristas de su escuela bailaban alegremente, desafiando a las de nuestro instituto, quienes le realizaban la competencia. Alcancé a ver a Rosalie desafiando con la mirada a las otras porristas, e incluso a mí me dio miedo la forma en que la rubia observaba.

Decidí fijar mi mente en el equipo. El número diez del equipo blanco y azul era tan pequeño como yo, supuse que sería una cuestión de aerodinámica. A fin de cuentas, los más pequeños corren más rápido. El chico me miró inquisitivamente, y analizó cada detalle de mi cuerpo. Se fijó especialmente en la cicatriz de mi codo, que me había echo hace años pero aún la llevaba en la piel.

El referí habló pidiendo un juego limpio y luego arrojó una moneda al aire. Al momento de atraparla, miró a los capitanes y preguntó:

-¿Cara o seca?

-Seca.-anunció rápidamente Edward. Al levantar el brazo, el referí mostró que Edward había ganado.

-Bien, chico, saca tu equipo. Ordénense. –mandó, y se puso a hablar con los jueces de línea.*

Ambos equipos se distribuyeron por el campo de juego, y yo me dirigí al centro con el número quince, Tyler. Un chico vestido de amarillo nos alanzó la pelota, y una vez que Jasper estuvo en la portería y el referí sonó el silbato, Tyler pateó la pelota y el partido comenzó.

Los primeros momentos se me pasaron borrosos. Era consiente de que corría como loca de un lado a otra, recibía la pelota, esquivaba a los defensores y me aproximaba al arco, pero siempre erraba. O se la pasaba a uno de los de mi equipo, quien apuntaba al arco pero sin suerte, o yo misma la enviaba hacia las manos del arquero o afuera.

También noté los nervios que se presentaron en las ocasiones en las que Johnsbury se acercaba al arco de Jasper, pero tampoco tuvimos suerte. A diez minutos del final del primer tiempo, divisé a un rubio con la camiseta azul y blanca corriendo hacia la portería de Jasper. Instintivamente, corrí hacia él, aunque mi trabajo no era defender el arco. Lo alcancé rápidamente y lo seguí desde atrás, pero cuando esquivó al primer defensor me aterré.

Lo superé y me planté frente a él, intentando robarle la pelota, pero él hizo un pase a un compañero cercano y no tuve oportunidad. Observé cómo se acercaba, corriendo velozmente, seguido por los dos defensores de mi equipo. Se preparaba para patear, apuntaba…

Y todo pasó muy rápido.

Edward se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos.

Jasper se tiró hacia la derecha.

El grito atronador del estadio me rompió los tímpanos.

-¡GOOOOOOL!

El muy maldito corría por la cancha con las manos abiertas gritando "¡Gol!" mientras sus compañeros corrían a abrazarlo. Rápidamente, Jasper sacó el balón de la portería y se preparó a sacar, mirando significativamente al referí.

Luego de unos minutos el juego se reanudo, pero a los pocos segundos el pitido anunció que el primer tiempo estaba terminado. Devastada, caminé arrastrando los pies hacia los vestuarios, mientras las tribunas cantaban alegremente, excepto el pequeño trocito vestido con los colores de Forks High School.

Me dejé caer sobre uno de los bancos y me limité a tomar el agua que me alcanzó el entrenador Clapp. Edward entró último, y azotando la puerta tras él, explotó.

-¡UN DESASTRE! ¡ESO ES LO QUE SOMOS! SALIMOS A DAR VERGÜENZA SOLAMENTE. ¿QUÉ LES SUCEDE?

-Edward, cálmate.-sugirió Clapp.

-¡NO ME VOY A CALMAR! ¡YO SOY QUIEN DA LA CARA POR EL EQUIPO! ¡ESTE AÑO NO PODÍAMOS PERDER, POR AMOR A TODOS LOS SANTOS! Si queremos seguir siendo lo que éramos, o lo que el equipo anterior era, ¡no podemos perder!

-¡Podemos ganar todavía! ¡Un gol no significa nada! ¿No recuerdas, aquel partido en el que perdíamos tres a cero? ¡Y lo ganamos, cinco a tres, Edward! ¡Así que deja de gritar!-le contestó Emmett, tan furioso que azotó su botella ya vacía contra uno de los casilleros.

El entrenador salió fuera, dejando al equipo solo.

-¡Es mi último año, entiende! Y el de muchos de ustedes también. ¡Así que demostremos que no estamos pasando el tiempo! ¡Ganemos la copa! Si seguimos perdiendo la escuela no nos dejará participar más. ¡Y no exagero, Jasper!-gritó Edward al ver que el rubio se había puesto de pie para replicar.-Oí al entrenador hablando con el director, que lo amenazaba con retirar el equipo por falta de presupuestos. Si no mostramos que de verdad valemos el dinero que nos da la escuela, no habrá más fútbol. ¡No podemos permitir errores!

Con esto el silencio se instaló en el lugar. Me metí en el baño, para asegurar que nada se estaba saliendo de su lugar. Me acomodé la peluca, firmemente pegada a mi cuero cabelludo, y me lavé la cara sudorosa.  
>Tenía que hacer algo por el equipo. Me negaba a perder el partido y volver a ver a Edward gritando de esa forma. No podía decepcionarlo.<p>

Así que tomé aire y me reuní con el resto, quienes ya se preparaban para salir. Edward suspiró y me sonrió de costado, sin ganas. Me palmeó el hombro y miró hacia el campo, cuando las puertas se abrían.

Un cambio de arco y la tirada de la moneda después, el partido dio comienzo.

Los primeros minutos pasaron sin nada digno de mención, hasta el minuto numero 20 en el que Emmett marcó un gol.

Luego de eso, con el partido empatado y más relajados ahora, nuestro equipo dominó totalmente. Pero seguíamos empatados al minuto 41, y eso ya era alarmante.**

_Es tu turno de jugar. Demuestra quien eres y porqué eres el número diez._ Me dije a mi misma, y observé la situación.

Ví a Mcglaggen con la pelota y corrí hacia él, esquivando a dos jugadores. Lo enfrenté y le robé la pelota en el tiempo de un latido, y salí corriendo en la dirección opuesta. Edward me la pidió en un grito.

Se la pasé al ver que el capitán de Johnsbury esperaba frente a mí para robarla, pero seguí corriendo a la par y él pronto me la devolvió.

El mismo que había anotado el gol se lanzó hacia le suelo con la intención de robarme el balón, pero siendo más astuta, pateé la pelota hacia arriba y salté sobre él. Dos jugadores se me vinieron encima instantáneamente, pero con más rapidez de la que me creía capaz los esquivé y seguí corriendo, ya más cerca.

Un defensor intentó empujarme, pero lo esquivé hábilmente y ya me dirigía al arco cuando tuve que empujar fuera del camino al otro defensor. Y ahora sí, sola frente al arco, me preparé y pateé con fuerza.

-¡GOOOOOOL!-gritó el estadio, y mi equipo corrió hacia mí.

Fui consiente cómo los brazos de Emmett y Tyler me levantaban del suelo, y me sostenían sobre sus hombros; de cómo la pequeña porción de nuestra hinchada gritaba desaforadamente mientras el resto enmudecía; de cómo las porristas festejaban a los gritos; pero sobre todo, fui conciente del silbido del referí anunciando el fin del partido, y de cómo Edward me felicitaba a los gritos.

Me llevaron sobre los hombros hasta los vestuarios, donde se desató una guerra campal entre abrazos, festejos, gritos, lluvia de las botellas de agua y sobre todo, alegría. Me di cuenta que la mayoría se quitaba la camiseta, pero yo no lo hice –ni lo habría hecho tampoco—y me dediqué a cantar junto a Emmett y Edward.

Luego de un par de horas de festejos y cerveza, nos arrastraron al micro para emprender la gloriosa vuelta. La mayoría de las mujeres viajaban ahora en la parte de abajo, ofendidas por el escándalo que estábamos haciendo, exceptuando a las pocas suertudas que se besaban apasionadamente con quien las había traído, mientras que Alice y Rosalie eran las únicas que gritaban y cantaban conmigo. Aunque a veces desaparecían.

Al llegar al instituto, todos esperaban allí, ansiosos, y cuando el micro se detuvo sentí nuevamente cómo Emmett y Edward me levantaban en brazos.

Haciendo malabares para poder bajar, me descendieron en medio de gritos y aplausos de los alumnos, que cantaban emocionados.

Al volver a casa, la camioneta roja me parecía silenciosa luego de tanto griterío y emoción. Pero yo no dejaba de sonreír, era comos si llevara un talismán valiosísimo en el pecho, aunque sólo había sido el primer partido y seguramente los siguientes serían más difíciles. De momento sabía que pronto se jugaría el tan esperado "clásico"***, Forks High School vs. La Push. Dudaba si para esos momentos yo seguiría siendo Fred, ya que faltaba mucho, pero esperaba que sí.

Alice me llamó cerca de la medianoche, mientras yo cenaba sola en mi casa mirando un partido de Fútbol, para contarme que Jasper la había invitado a salir este fin de semana. Hablamos un rato, comentando sobre ellos y analizando las reacciones del rubio durante el día, y Luego me despedí para irme a dormir. Estaba exhausta. Y cómo no iba a estarlo, si Fred había ganado y Edward me había felicitado en persona.

Solía pensar que seguir siendo Fred era un error, pero temía la reacción de Edward cuando se enterara que su jugador estrella desaparecía. ¿Cómo podría querer a Bella, cuando supuestamente por mi culpa Fred se había vuelto a Londres? Subí las escaleras ensimismada en este pensamiento, y me senté frente a la computadora, encendiéndola casi sin ganas. Alice me había obligado a mirar las fotos y videos de ese día, que se encontraban en facebook.

Al abrirlo, con la recién creada cuenta de Fred, me sorprendió la cantidad de notificaciones que tenía. Había más de cien, junto con cincuenta solicitudes de amistad y mensajes. Las miré, una a una, la mayoría eran felicitaciones por el partido escritas en mi muro, luego etiquetas sobre fotos del partido, y una en especial, una etiqueta en un video.

Lo abrí, y observé con gran asombro la misma jugada que había echo hace horas, cuando anoté el segundo gol. Maravillada, observé como si esa no fuera yo, cómo esquivaba a los demás jugadores y hacía una anotación histórica. De echo, demasiado histórica.

Me parecía haberla visto en otro lado, pero ignoré el echo para seguir revisando las notificaciones. Cerca de las dos de la madrugada, me fui a dormir.

Al otro día, como siempre, recibí la visita matutina de Rosalie y Alice, quienes parecían más felices que nunca. Vaya a ser por lo de ayer o por algo más que me estaban ocultando, me vistieron impecablemente y me llevaron al instituto, donde no dejé de recibir felicitaciones de todo el mundo. Y por una extraña razón, no me molestaban como había sido el día que entré aquí por primera vez vestida de Bella.

Me hacían sentir importante.

Definitivamente, tenía que mantener a Fred controlado, o tomaría el poder.

Edward me recibió más jovial que nunca, y me anunció que habría entrenamiento hoy por la tarde, y que no faltara. Noté algo raro en su voz, pero no pregunté, si no que me dediqué a seguir caminando y saludando a todo el mundo.

…

Hey! Cómo estan? No saben lo que me costó este capítulo, y no por el echo de ser difícil, si no porque estoy leyendo unos libros particularmente geniales que no me dejan apartar la vista de ellos. Bueno, acá les dejo las referencias y el nombre del próximo capítulo :D

*****Jueces de línea: son los árbitros o referís que trabajan en los extremos del campo, y que se encargan generalmente de controlar si un jugador está adelantado al momento de acercarse al arco.

******Un partido dura 105 minutos, 45 cada tiempo y 15 el entre tiempo, y si hay algun percance se añaden minutos de descuento al final de cada tiempo.

*******Un partido clásico es entre dos equipos generalmente rivales, las hinchadas se detestan (literalmente) y siempre suele haber inconvenientes.

El próximo capítulo se titula… **REGALO Y DESCUBRIMIENTO**. Y sí, en este capítulo Jasper y Emmett la descubren. 

Y por si les interesa, no, no gané el concurso, perdí por siete votos :/

De todas formas les pido que porfas me dejen reviews! Los estoy esperando…

Sofi.-*


	5. Regalo y Descubrimiento

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personajes de esta historia me pertenece ni me pertenecerá, son obra de las geniales ideas de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es total y completamente mía, espero que les guste :)

**Infiltrada**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo cinco: Regalo y descubrimiento**

La mañana se me pasó volando, y generalmente la gente que se cruzaba conmigo en los pasillos me felicitaba o me saludaba como si fuese su mejor amigo. Luego de cursar la última clase de ese día, me dirigí al estacionamiento para despedirme de Alice y Rosalie antes de ir al entrenamiento, pero no estaban allí, y tampoco sus autos.

Me sorprendió que se hayan retirado sin saludarme, pero decidí ignorarlo por el momento para acudir al estadio donde me estaban esperando para entrenar. Pero apenas crucé la puerta, me sorprendió oír gritos de júbilo y un gran ¡SORPRESA! mientras el equipo entero y algunos otros me saludaban.

Alice apareció entre ellos, y me abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?-pregunté cuando Alice se separó y me miró sonriente.

-Decidimos, los chicos y yo, que ayer no habíamos festejado como era debido ante tu debut como el número diez del equipo. Armaste una jugada Maradoniana, Be… Fred.-dijo ella, corrigiéndose justo a tiempo.

Otros me abrazaron también, pero yo seguía con la mirada fija en Alice, para que no se desaparezca sin explicarme qué significaba eso. Al fin vino Edward y tras un saludo me llevó al centro del estadio.

-Bueno Fred, te estarás preguntando porqué hicimos esto si sólo fue un simple partido. Bien, mira esto.-dijo él sonriente, y me tendió la computadora portátil de Alice. La reconocí porque estaba llena de brillos rosados en la parte trasera.  
>Un video inició cuando Edward le dio play, y vi con sorpresa la misma jugada que estaba en facebook y que yo había echo ayer en el partido. Lo miré ceñuda y confundida, pero él sólo indicó que siga mirando.<p>

Cuando al fin alcancé el arco y anoté el gol, la pantalla se puso negra pero enseguida dio inicio otro video. En él, un jugador con la camiseta celeste y blanca, y un gran número diez en la espalda, corría por el campo esquivando diferentes jugadores.

Entonces lo entendí: La jugada era la misma, o era muy similar.

El hombre, quien se distinguía por su gran cabellera negra, corría y finalmente anotaba un gol exactamente como yo. Cuando terminó el video, Edward me miró expectante.

-¿Sabes quien es, verdad?-preguntó sonriente. Todos me observaban curiosos, esperando por mi respuesta.

-Eh… yo…

-¡Era Diego Maradona*!-gritó Emmett antes que pudiese decir algo.

-¿Quién?

-¡Maradona! ¿No sabes quien es, Fred? ¡Fue uno de los mejores jugadores del mundo! Esta es una de las jugadas clásicas de él. La más destacada fue "La mano de Dios" que le hizo a los ingleses*.-explicó Edward.

-¡Ah, claro!-contesté yo.-Sí, vi la jugada de la mano de dios en la televisión. Es genial. ¿Pero porqué me lo muestran?-pregunté, aunque intuía su respuesta.

-Fred, has hecho una jugada Maradoniana. Es decir, ¡repetiste su jugada! ¿No te diste cuenta? –explicó Jasper.

-Cuando Messi* realizó la jugada hubo un gran revuelo. ¡Eres el primer extranjero en hacerla! –anunció Tyler y todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

La tarde se me pasó volando. Luego de que me explicaran un poco más sobre Maradona y Messi, Rosalie puso música y Edward me alcanzó una cerveza. Entre charlas y comida, cuando me di cuenta llevaba más de tres horas allí. Me excusé diciendo que iba al baño, y Tyler dijo que estaba bien y fue por más cerveza.

Me metí en el lavabo de hombres y me miré en el sucio espejo resquebrajado que había allí. Gracias al cielo que había entrado, pues la peluca se me estaba corriendo y asomaba por debajo un mechón marrón lacio de mi cabello natural.

Me quité la peluca junto con el gorro que sostenía mi cabello y al cual estaba adherida la cabellera falsa. Mi pelo castaño cayó por mi espalda, realmente necesitaba un corte. Me lo cepillé un poco con un peine de hombres que había allí y me dispuse a arreglar la peluca, justo cuando…

-…eres un cobarde, Jasper.-anunció la voz de Emmett, justo cuando ambos entraban en el baño.

-¡Vete al demo…!-exclamó el rubio, justo cuando fijó la vista en mi. Su mandíbula casi rozó el suelo cuando la abrió de golpe, y Emmett lo imitó sin darse cuenta.  
>Y tenía que pasar. Me encontraron justo con la peluca en la mano.<p>

Sonreí tímidamente, y creo que ése fue el detonante.

-¡FRED! ¡ERES… ERES…! ¿Quién eres?-preguntó Emmett, levantando las manos al aire y mirándome con aprensión.

-¡Es Bella, pedazo de inútil! ¡La supuesta hermana de Fred! –le gritó Jasper. Al menos él me reconocía.

Corrí hacia la puerta y la trabé, para que nadie más entrara.

-¡Cállense, por favor!-supliqué susurrando, y ambos me miraron entre enojados y sorprendidos.

-Danos al menos dos razones para no confesar que eres mujer.-dijo Emmett enfurecido.

-Porque soy el diez del quipo, y porque si lo haces, patearé tu trasero. Ahora déjenme explicarles.-anuncié yo, y Emmett me miró frunciendo el ceño. –Todo esto fue idea de Alice. Yo… a mí me gustaba Edward, que decir, me encanta. Y a Alice se le ocurrió que de esta forma lo conocería mejor. Así que… me disfracé con la ropa de Alec, me puse lentes de contacto y entré al equipo. En realidad, nunca supe cómo demonios hice para entrar. Supongo que fue suerte.-confesé al final. Jasper me miraba como embobado, pero Emmett parecía concentrado en algo.

Los segundos pasaban, y pesaban en mí al ver que no reaccionaban.

-Vamos… ¡Díganme algo! No sé, insúltenme, confiesen al equipo quien soy, pero por favor, ¡hablen!-supliqué.

-Yo… yo… N o lo puedo creer. ¿Desde cuando una mujer puede jugar tan bien al fútbol?-dijo Emmett, ganándose un golpe de mi parte.

-¡No seas machista!-le recriminé, y Jasper rió.

-De todas formas-dijo Emmett frotándose el brazo-, ¿Cómo lograste meterte entre nosotros sin que te descubramos?

-Fácil: Los hombres son idiotas.-contesté acomodándome nuevamente la peluca en la cabeza.

-¡Hey! ¿Porqué ella si puede ser feminista?

-Cierra el pico, Emmett. –lo retó Jasper mientras me observaba por el espejo.-No podemos confesar que eres Bella, ya que eres el mejor del equipo… pero dime algo. ¿Todo esto lo haces por Alice o porque en verdad estás enamorada de Edward?

Me giré, avergonzada, y los enfrenté.

-Sí, si me gusta Edward, pero no lo habría hecho de no ser por Alice y Rosalie. Y tampoco se acostumbren, Fred se irá en un par de meses.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Necesitamos a Fred para jugar contra los de La Push! ¡Perdimos los últimos dos clásicos! –gritó Emmett, cayendo de rodillas y suplicando.-¡No te vallas, Fred!

-Soy Bella, idiota.

-¡No! ¡Serás Fred hasta que termine el torneo!

-¡No, pedazo de inútil, seré Fred hasta dentro de dos meses! ¡Así que ruega por que el partido contra la Push sea pronto!

-Volvamos a la fiesta mejor. Sospecharán si no estás ahí.-intervino Jasper, antes de que Emmett contestara.

-Claro. ¿Se ve el cabello?-le pregunté. Él torció el gesto y murmuro un simple "No", para luego destrabar la puerta y salir.

Allí fuera la fiesta seguía, aunque yo me sentía algo rara. Incapaz de descubrir el motivo, me dirigí hacia la mesa de la comida, donde Alice y Rosalie conversaban tranquilamente.

-¡Hey! ¿Te gusta la fiesta, Freddie?-dijo Alice al verme. Miré sobre mi hombro para ver a Emmett y Jasper hablando junto a la puerta del baño, y ellas notaron mi escrutinio.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Sí. Emmett y Jasper me descubrieron.-confesé. Ambas se miraron sorprendidas y luego me pidieron que les explique cómo su brillante plan había fallado.

-¿Pero no les dirá a nadie, verdad?-preguntó Rosalie observando temerosa como ambos se dirigían hacia Edward.

-Dijeron que no. Pero… hablen con ellos. Ustedes les caen mejor que yo.-pedí, y la mirada de ambas recayó en mí.

-¿Cómo que les caemos mejor?-preguntó Rosalie entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ya saben, ellos me ven a mí como Fred o como una tonta que se visitó de hombre para acercarse a Edward. En cambio a ustedes las ven como… bueno, como… No puedo decir esto.-confesé.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque prometí no decirlo, así que háganlo por mí y vallan a hablar con ellos.-pedí, recordando cuando Emmett me hizo jurar que no les diría nada a Rosalie y Alice que ellos dos estaban locos por ellas.

-Está bien. –contestó Alice y salió bailando hacia ellos.

Me apoyé contra la pared observando la "Fiesta" mientras bebía de mi lata de cerveza. Edward se acercó a mí cuando Rosalie y Alice lo echaron para hablar con los chicos, y se apoyó a mi lado.

-¿Cuándo volverá tu hermana, Fred?-preguntó de repente.

….

*Maradona: Jugador de la selección argentina mundialmente famoso por sus jugadas y por su "estilo de vida". Búsquenlo en google si no.

*Messi: (Supongo que ya lo conocen, pero de todas formas…) Actualmente juega en el Barcelona, pero es Argentina y juega de 10 en la selección. Famoso por sus jugadas y la cantidad de goles que hizo a tan temprana edad.

**Hola! Acá un capítulo nuevo. Espero que les guste. **

**Dejenme sus comentarios en un reviews, haré una encuesta a ver cuántas de ustedes saben qué pasará en el próximo cap. **

**-¿Creen que Edward quiere conocer a Bella, o sólo pregunta para tener algo de que hablar?**

**-¿Emmett y Jasper confesarán que Fred en realidad es Bella?**

**Bueno, espero recibir muchos comentarios (: le dedicaré el capitulo a la que adivine. **

**I love you little girls! See you soon. **


	6. Poco tiempo en el marcador

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personajes de esta historia me pertenece ni me pertenecerá, son obra de las geniales ideas de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es total y completamente mía, espero que les guste :)

**Infiltrada**

**By: Sofía de Lautner**

**Capítulo seis: Poco tiempo en el marcador…**

Bella P.O.V.:

-¿Cuándo volverá tu hermana, Fred?-preguntó de repente.

Yo me giré y lo observé, como embobada. No me miraba, sino que estaba observando a los chicos hablar con Rosalie y Alice. ¿Emmett y Jasper le habían dicho algo?

-¿Porqué preguntas?-dije, simulando. Se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo para saber. –dijo, y bebió otro sorbo.

-Dentro de dos meses. Yo volveré a Madrid entonces.-confesé. Edward escupió la cerveza que tenía en la boca y tosió sonoramente. Luego se limpió la boca con la camiseta y me miró asustado.

-¿Te-te vas?-inquirió.

-Sí. Pero eso ya lo sabían…-murmuré.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Y todavía no sé cuando jugaremos contra la Push!-exclamó, alzando los brazos y tironeándose los cabellos. Parecía un auténtico loco.

-¡Pero ustedes sabían que yo venía de intercambio!-contesté.

-¡Habías dicho un semestre! ¡Eso son seis meses Fred!

-¡No! ¡Yo dije bimestre!-grité, enojada.

-¡Da igual! –vociferó. Me fulminó con la mirada y luego se marchó murmurando por lo bajo. Me encaminé echa una furia hacia mis amigas, que seguían hablando con Emmett y Jasper. Pero antes que lograra llegar y oír porqué discutían, el entrenador entró gritando con un celular en la mano.

-¡Confirmado! ¡El partido contra la push será dentro de tres meses!-gritó. Y automáticamente, la mirada de todos los que sabían que me iría recayó en mí.

-¡Mierda!-gritó Edward, azotando su lata de cerveza contra la pared. Salió golpeando las puertas y dejando el lugar en completo silencio.

-¿Y a éste qué le pasa?-inquirió el entrenador.

-Fred se va en dos meses a Madrid.-confesó Emmett. Clapp lo miró con ojos desorbitados, como quien mira a alguien que le dice que le amputarán un brazo. Luego me observó y se dirigió hacia mí, apuntándome con un dedo. Y el resto del equipo comenzó a acercarse también.

-¡¿cómo que te irás? ¡Necesitamos ganar este torneo, y lo sabes!-gritó Tyler. Jasper y Emmett al parecer notaron peligro en la mirada de sus compañeros por lo que se colocaron uno a cada lado.

-¡No debiste entrar al equipo si luego te irías!-objetó otro.

-¡Ustedes lo sabían! ¡Se los dije el día que los conocí! ¡Soy alumno de intercambio, no puedo cambiar eso! –grité.

-Cálmense todos, solucionaremos esto. –dijo Emmett, abriendo los brazos. -¿Cuántos partidos hay en dos meses? Como cinco. En esos partidos nos encargaremos de llegar a la punta en el tablero de puntajes, y cuando Be.. Fred se valla, seguiremos nosotros con la ventaja de estar punteros. Eso ayudará en algo.-

-¡No ayuda en nada! Por más que les saquemos ventaja al resto de los equipos, si cuando Fred se va comenzamos a perder, nuestros puntos caerán y nosotros con ellos.

-Éste es un equipo de veinte jugadores-gritó alguien a las espaldas de todos. Era Edward, quien había vuelto.-, de los cuales once salen a jugar. Todos juntos representamos al instituto. No sólo uno. Fred nos ayudará hasta que se marche. Y luego quedaremos nosotros, y nosotros tendremos que ganar y hacer valer el esfuerzo que hizo Fred cuando estuvo aquí. Y de esto no se hablará más.

-Edward, sabes tan bien como yo cómo estábamos antes que Fred llegara. –Mike se acercó a Edward. Yo presté atención, pues no tenía idea de cómo estaban las cosas en el equipo antes de que Fred tomara el control.—Los puntajes por el suelo, discusiones, partidos perdidos… Fred fue el punto de unión.

-Y ese punto de unión seguirá estando cuando él se marche. Y dije fin de la discusión. –contestó él, y se marchó.

Uno a uno salieron todos del salón, sin mirarse entre sí y mucho menos a mí. Al final sólo quedaron mis amigas y Emmett y Jasper.

…

El mes se me pasó rápido. Habíamos tenido dos partidos ya jugados, y el próximo sería a fin de mes, por lo que entrenamos duro todos los días para el momento en el que nos tocara jugar. Edward me hablaba muy poco, sólo me comentaba cosas del equipo y ya casi no se comunicaba conmigo fuera del campo de entrenamiento. Al contrario de Emmett y Jasper, quienes parecían tener la necesidad de estar junto a mi todo el día. Eran una especia de guarda espaldas a los que no les tenía que pagar, y aunque a veces resultaba molesto, debía agradecerles por estar apoyándome a pesar que me conocían hace tan poco tiempo. Rosalie y Emmett no habían echo oficial su relación, aunque pasaban juntos el 80% del día, y el 20% restante se enviaban mensajes de texto. Jasper y Alice iban más lento, se tomaban las cosas seriamente y recién el viernes pasado habían formalizado su relación presentándose como novio y novia.

El equipo se llevaba bien conmigo dentro y fuera de la cancha, ciertas veces me invitaban a beber algo luego del colegio o me invitaban a fiestas, a las que yo asistía siempre con mis guarda espaldas personales y mis mejores amigas.

En la escuela me consideraban el As del equipo, y todo el mundo hablaba conmigo en los pasillos.

"_¡Hey, Fred, hay una fiesta mañana!" "¡Hola Fred! Mi cumpleaños es el viernes, hay fiesta en mi casa" "Fred, mañana entrenamiento, no llegues tarde" "Fred, ¿quieres ser mi compañero para el trabajo de ciencias?"_ Éstas eran las frases que oía constantemente en la escuela, más los saludos de todos y los retos de algunos profesores por no entregar las debidas tareas. Es que Fred había tomado el control. Bella jamás se habría retrasado en sus deberes, pero entre fiestas y entrenamientos, no había mucho tiempo libre.

Charlie no había vuelto todavía, pero me llamaba cada tanto para cerciorarse que yo esté bien. Me había dicho que volvía en un mes, por lo que no había otra opción que la partida del amado Fred y el retorno de la desconocida Isabella.

Hoy había un partido por la tarde, y por ende, si ganábamos, teníamos fiesta de celebración, y si no, fiesta de consuelo. De todas formas, la solución era música, alcohol y descontrol. Debía admitir que esta clase de vida no me disgustaba, aunque cuando Bella volviese eso se acabaría. En mi mente había mil y un maneras de seguir con la farsa de Fred, pero según Alice y Rosalie, sólo conseguiría problemas.

El entrenamiento de ayer había sido exhaustivo y agotador, pero sonrientes y confiados, salimos a la cancha saludando al público y luciendo nuestras amadas camisetas rojas y negras. El número diez resaltaba en dorado sobre mi espalda, con el apellido Swan debajo de éste. Las porristas cantaban animándonos, el árbitro daba indicaciones a los capitanes, y las tribunas rugían fieramente agitando los colores de nuestro colegio.

El silbido del árbitro me puso en acción. De repente, la belleza del estadio, los fanáticos y las porristas se convirtieron ahora en un borrón de colores mientras perseguía el balón. Mi mente trabajaba como siempre que entraba en la cancha, a toda velocidad, reconociendo los colores enemigos y alejándome de ellos, identificando a mis compañeros y armando jugadas rápidas en mi cabeza, mientras intentaba acercarme al arco rival. Jasper observaba atento desde nuestra portería, mientras Emmett seguía mis pasos y me ayudaba a esquivar los diferentes ataques del enemigo. Mike y Ben me apoyaban, y entre pase y pase, logramos llegar a la portería cuando el partido llevaba treinta minutos.

-¡GOOOOOOL! –exclamé, y abriendo las manos corrí por el estadio, sonriéndole al público que festejaba en las tribunas. Pronto llegaron los abrazos de mis compañeros, que me levantaron en el aire y me felicitaron. Edward llegó al instante, y sacudiéndome la cabeza, me sonrió.

-Eres un maldito genio, Fred.-dijo, y me señaló detrás de mí. Un chico de segundo sostenía una cámara y lucía una camiseta donde se leía: "Periódico escolar".—Sonríele a la cámara, numero diez.

Saqué la lengua y abracé a Edward mientras tomaba la foto, y luego, volví a la cancha.

El partido transcurrió sin incidentes ni mayores problemas. Me alegraba haber solucionado las cosas con Edward, no quería que siguiera enfadado conmigo porque no podía soportarlo. Con la gran victoria de uno a cero, salimos del vestuario listos para la fiesta. Emmett y Jasper conversaban con Edward detrás de mí, acerca de las tácticas que usarían en el próximo partido. Alice y Rosalie se acercaron al vernos salir.

Las chicas pidieron pasar por mi casa antes de la fiesta, para vestirse y producirse, y Emmett nos llevó a todos en su Jeep. Al llegar, mis amigas subieron las escaleras corriendo mientras los hombres se sentaron en la sala, frente al televisor.

-Voy al baño.-anuncié, y subí las escaleras. Me aseguré que ninguno estuviera observando y entré a mi cuarto, donde Rosalie y Alice se cambiaban.

-Ponte una camisa más decente y llévale eso a Emmett. Y busca entre las cosas de Alec la camisa blanca y negra y ésa campera de cuero que está sobre la silla y dáselas a Jasper. Llévale a Edward aquél pantalón negro, esa camisa blanca y búscale un saco también. ¡Ah! Y toma, ponte esto.-ordenó Alice, tendiéndome una campera negra y gris y señalando las demás cosas. Me quité la ropa y me puse la camisa y el saco que me había dicho, y luego tomé el resto y bajé las escaleras.

-Hey, chicos, Alice dice que se vistan con esto.-señalé. Repartí según las indicaciones de mi amiga, y todos comenzaron a desvestirse. De repente, comenzó a hacer calor.

Edward se quitó la ropa y quedó en bóxers. Y yo estaba al borde de un paro cardíaco. Se calzó los pantalones y luego buscó su camisa. Nunca me había detenido a ver la tabla de lavado que tenía en su abdomen, pero ahora no podía quitar la vista de él. Se dio vuelta y vi su espalda, mientras él hablaba con Emmett.

_Deja de mirarlo. Deja de mirarlo AHORA._

Se colocó la camisa y mi temperatura bajó un poco. Pero se dispuso a despeinar su cabello frente al espejo y yo sentí que el aire se escapaba de mis pulmones en un largo suspiro.

-¿Estás bien, Fred?-dijo Emmett, intentando contener las risas.

-Eh… cla-claro, ¿porqué no iba a estarlo?-tartamudeé yo, sin quitar la vista de Edward, que ahora se estaba poniendo el saco negro. Se calzó sus zapatillas desgastadas y luego se dirigió a su mochila. Sacó algo que no alcancé a ver, y cuando volteó, casi me desmayo.

Allí estaba. El amor de mi vida, completamente perfecto, sonriéndome con una mueca torcida y ocultando su mirada bajo unos lentes oscuros, sin saber absolutamente nada acerca de quién era yo en realidad.

-Voy… a ver si las chicas están listas.-comenté, intentando despejar mi mente.

-Te acompaño.-dijo él, y maldije en mi interior. Arrojé la chaqueta de Emmett al sillón y subí las escaleras, seguida por Edward. Me detuve frente a mi habitación y golpeé la puerta.

-¿Se puede?-dije, deseando que las chicas entendiesen que había alguien conmigo.

-Claro.-contestó Rosalie por suerte.

Alice se pintaba frente al espejo del armario, y Rosalie se peinaba a su lado. Entonces recordé que el lugar estaba lleno de fotos mías, de mi infancia y de ahora, incluyendo una que Rosalie me había sacado, posando de espaldas al estacionamiento, mientras que Edward sonreía detrás mío hacia otra persona. La había tomado con la intención de salir frente a él, y tener al menos una fotografía con mi amor imposible.

-¿Cuánto les falta?-preguntó él, recorriendo el lugar.

-Un par de minutos.-contestaron a la par. Edward se inclinó sobre una foto en la que Alec posaba junto a mí haciendo una mueca rara, y yo lo observaba sonriente. La tocó con el dedo dos veces y me miró.

-Cada vez me gusta menos ese chico.-comentó. Yo sonreí en respuesta. Luego caminó hacia las demás fotos, que estaban pegadas sobre las paredes, la ventana y el armario. Tocó una en la que yo estaba sola, sonriendo, y luego se detuvo en la que aparecía él de fondo.

-¿De verdad yo le gustaba a tu hermana?-preguntó. Alice y Rosalie me miraron.

-Si… hasta que conoció a Alec. –contesté. Él frunció el ceño y siguió caminando. Miró un par de fotos más, y se volvió hacia la puerta.

-No tarden mucho.-comentó. Cerré la puerta y me apoyé contra ésta, soltando un suspiro.

-Estás al límite. –dijo alice.

-Se desvistió frente a mis ojos.-les confesé, y ambas soltaron una carcajada. –Necesito dejar de ser Fred lo más pronto posible.

…..

**Hello! He vuelto, mejor que nunca. **

**Tengo casi listo el capitulo cuarto de Mr. X., por si alguna de ustedes lo lee, pero antes voy a actualizar el diario de E.C. Lo prometo, de verdad. **

**Quería contarles, que la semana pasada anunciaron los ganadores del concurso literario del blog "El gallinero crepuscular" . ¡Y adivinen quién quedó tercera! Exacto, su servidora, aquí presente. ¡Me van a dar la muñequera con el escudo de los Cullen! Si alguna desea leer el escrito por el que quedé tercera, lo buscan en mi perfil, se titula "Acantilado".**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy. Me tardé en escribirlo porque no sabía cómo continuar. Tengo un boceto armado en mi cabeza pero cuesta ponerlo por escrito y detallado.**

**Sólo quería decir que como dice el título del capitulo, a Fred le queda poco tiempo, pero no se preocupen porque la historia continuará con un nuevo personaje que se convertirá en el tercero en discordia… pero para eso faltan por lo menos tres capítulos más, así que don't worry. **

**Las veo en el próximo capitulo! Gracias por sus comentarios y perdón por la tardanza.**


End file.
